


The Wind of Change

by Vizxia



Series: Edelclaude Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles/Golden Deer Joint Route, Political Alliances, Post-War, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizxia/pseuds/Vizxia
Summary: Day 2/3 of Edelclaude Week Part 1: Change/WindEdelgard has always think Claude von Riegan comes and goes like the wind since their time at the academy.Like a gust of wind drifting wherever he wants, seeking the waft of secrets, bringing comfort and smiles to every person he manages to pass by, but leaving no trail for anyone to follow as he keeps the piece of himself closely, never let the guard down and settle anywhere.---Edelgard von Hresvelg gave out the impression of a storm when they first met, ready to take on everything, not letting anyone dare to cross her path and stop her from reaching her goals. At first, Claude intended to watch her from afar, aware that had the Imperial princess continue down her path, she might as well destroy herself along the way. But then he couldn't stop himself from seeking her out, even if he already established that it probably wouldn't end well.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: Edelclaude Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the Day 2/3 of Edelclaude week. I decided to mash up day 2 and 3, so this is Change/Wind piece, another piece will be Flower/Adrestia in the same universe, but happens later. This one is a shorter piece compared to Day 1.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

Edelgard has always think Claude von Riegan comes and goes like the wind since their time at the academy.

Like a gust of wind drifting wherever he wants, seeking the waft of secrets, bringing comfort and smiles to every person he manages to pass by, but leaving no trail for anyone to follow as he keeps the piece of himself closely, never let the guard down and settle anywhere.

At least not here, not yet, and Edelgard won't waste her time pondering if the schemer will ever be tired of living like this. He wears the act as a second skin, not letting anyone in even if he must yearn for someone to break his wall so badly. Shutting himself out because he's so afraid to be hurt, Claude von Riegan is a coward, but no less than herself.

The last time she saw him at the monastery when they clashed, he watches like a hawk every detail he could gather to try to understand the situations, his eyes calm even if his body reacted reflexively to prevent his colleagues from harm and to protect himself. Edelgard gathered that in the right place and time, the next sovereign duke would hear her out, he isn't one to judge a book by its cover.

And hear her out he did, after Garreg Mach falls and the reality of war began to sink into the heart of the people, the letter address to her directly with a familiar scrawl carrying the wits of the owner came with an objection to violence, but asking for her reasons regardless.

Edelgard was tempted to just burn the letter and forget about it after she read the jabs at her being a warmonger. Well, when things come down to it, she is a warmonger, isn't she? For starting the war and whatnot, not accounting the fact that even if she hasn't assumed the position of the Emperor and was claimed to start the war, someone would do it eventually, namely her 'Uncle', and the war will go even more uncontrollably without her input. The only reason the Emperor of Adrestia hasn't thrown the letter into the fire is that she remembered the passing moment when she finally gave in and laughed at his antics of serenading her like a princess she is, he broke into laughter along with her. At that moment perhaps it was the only time Edelgard saw a glimpse of Claude von Riegan when he let his impenetrable walls down even just for mere minutes, the same could be said for herself in those peaceful days. That one simple moment, easily lost in time, but it etches in her mind fervently and the Emperor wasn't sure she would be able to forget it, if ever.

Edelgard couldn't lie to herself that she doesn't care. And so the letters back and forth between two leaders of the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance went on for a year. The clashes between the Alliance and the Empire was kept at the minimum, Edelgard actively avoids sending her troops to the east, meanwhile keeping Claude informed of the invasions that are well out of her control, the attacks initiated by Those Who Slither. The sovereign duke was able to defend his territory ferociously.

Another half-year passed, one night Claude decided to visit her himself with a proposition that she readily accepted. After all, Duke Riegan who's also the heir to the Almyran throne does bring up a convincing argument. Not only she'll get allies, she doesn't want another country breathing down her neck to get rid of her. The Church, the Kingdom, and Those Who Slither in the Dark who's ready to dispose of her if she happens to act unruly are enough headaches as it is, adding Almyra to it will make it truly a suicide quest.

And so they wedded, in the middle of bloody Garland Moon on her birthday in secret. No celebration, no nothing, two leaders waste no time in joining their forces and push forward to bring down the Agarthans, and surprisingly the still alive Nemesis and the Ten Elites, before Those Who Slither In The Dark fell they still manage to fell Fhurdiad with them and razed it to the ground.

After defeating the Immaculate One who resisted and take control of the Church, the last act in the war was executing Dimitri, the framed prince of the Kingdom of Fhaergus who just resurfaced with an unquenchable thirst for vengeance directing at the Emperor, madness fully consumed him and he wouldn't back down or surrender.

Claude looked away when Amyr struck their fellow house leader down, and when Edelgard cried herself to sleep for a cherished friend she recalled blurry in her memories, he's there to hold her in silence, offering comfort and keep her grounded.

The war was officially over two days later, but the recovery effort has only just begun.

After settling the residual upheaval and unrest for the next month, the King of Almyra requests the presence of its Prince and the Princess Consort who happens to be the ruler of the Adrestian Empire, so they have to leave for Claude's homeland.

They wedded again officially in Almyra. The terms and politics between the two countries were brought into discussions, and they agree that after the reforms were successful in Fodlan the Emperor will denounce her throne and become the queen of Almyra.

Verdant eyes look at her in question when she announces her intention to do that to his parents. The decision to step down doesn't surprise him at all, according to the system they try to enact, Fodlan won't need the Emperor or any supreme ruler at all when they're done with it. But the decision to become his queen got him by surprise. Edelgard sides eye him a little bit when he asks her later in private.

"Of course I would do that, you are doing the same for me, aren't you?"

"It's not exactly the same thing, I have ties there, while you do not have to stay with me here, don't let me chain you here involuntarily"

"You having ties with Fodlan doesn't change the fact that you are supporting me in this endeavor of mine, it's only fair to support you in return when the time comes. Or if it's because you would prefer someone other than me by your side, then say so and I will leave you be, but know that I shall find the other way to return your deeds regardless"

He doesn't say anything after that and Edelgard couldn't help her heart picking up the pace as he reaches for one of her hand and doesn't let go as they walk along the corridor to his sleeping chamber. If she hasn't made it up, she heard another faint drumming from his chest as a background to her deafening heartbeats as well in this silent corridor they are leading.

The conversations that night are being kept light, freeing themselves from the heavy burdens they will continue to bear for many years from now on even just for a short while. Her husband, the Prince of Almyra teaches her to a board game native to the country and they enjoy it for the rest of the night.

Late into the night, the Emperor lays down drowsily and nuzzles on one pillow from the mountain of them in the room, thinking back to the events that have transpired until this day.

Her dreams are slowly coming into fruition. Hopefully, along the tiring road of bringing changes into her homeland, she will be met with the good news that she won't be living with such urgency anymore, now that Edelgard felt she's having more to lose than ever.

And the one person who made all of this possible.

Claude, Khalid, he's really the wind that brings the changes and ushers her towards a new path she hasn't thought open for her before.

With said Prince sitting with her in comfortable silence within their candlelit chamber, Edelgard is lulled to sleep by the cool breeze flowing freely from the window, brushing lightly against her cheek, all her worries blew away for the first time in years.

xxx

After tucking her in comfortably, Claude seats himself next to the sleeping form of her majesty the Emperor of Adrestia. Her face free of serious creases, a rare look from the woman who seems like she shoulders the whole world. And the whole world it is, now that Fodlan united under one banner after centuries of splitting apart into three ruling factions. But then Edelgard has always felt like she's shouldering the weight of the whole world even before then when her needs for the changes and ridding of injustice in this world burns her heart.

Claude gently brushes her silver locks that frame her face aside, hopefully, it will return to its original color very soon, he's very curious about what color it will take after the cure was found. And mostly because he doesn't want to witness her wilting away any time soon, now that she promises to be his queen after their business in Fodlan is concluded.

Thinking back on the days, the way things are now wasn't what he ever thought would happen, but here they are. Survived and well, sure there are things they lost along the way, but a brighter future awaits them now.

Edelgard von Hresvelg gave out the impression of a storm when they first met, ready to take on everything, not letting anyone dare to cross her path and stop her from reaching her goals. At first, Claude intended to watch her from afar, aware that had the Imperial princess continue down her path, she might as well destroy herself along the way. But then he couldn't stop himself from seeking her out, even if he already established that it probably wouldn't end well.

It was ironic how Claude was far from happy with how right he was comparing Edelgard to a raging storm when war broke out. Once again his mind was screaming at him to stay away and let the Emperor tear herself down in the process, but recalling the rare small smile that softens all of her features during their academy days, he knew he couldn't leave her like that without at least knowing her reasons.

And so, little by little, he gains an understanding of her, and to an extent, the answer he seeks. The most satisfying thing is perhaps that he also brought in new perspectives and information to her who thought she knows things the most as well. It certainly elates him that she's laid her trust and respect in him enough to listen to what he has to say.

Even though he has managed to show her that there are so many things she hasn't known and couldn't possibly hope to know everything, what they have on hand now has to be enough, the war has already been started. It escalated everything, and ugly things rear its heads in this uncertain time. The Archbishop with her distorting everything to fit her agenda spouts betrayal to the Goddess and didn't listen. Dimitri couldn't bear the weight of the loss anymore and lost his mind. The Agarthans and Nemesis with his Elites reappearing pose a threat to Fodlan as a whole.

Perhaps the path he has chosen isn't the right one, but seeing the war ended quicker than what he thought would be if he hadn't joined forces with the Emperor, he can't help but think it is better this way, he has no way of knowing what path would have the best result, this is the way human's life is.

The thing is, he thinks he understands, why the woman who's sleeping here peacefully would choose to do what she did.

Edelgard is damaged and broken, by the cruel things she faced and she felt no one was going to do anything, and so she put the matter in her own hands. War is in no way justifiable, yet Those Who Slither needed to be purged, and the Church needs to change. In the end, they are only doing what they think needs to be done and fight for their own ideals.

Even then, he couldn't help but become fond of her for her convictions to see things through, to challenge the structure that has become the base and foundation of the society since forever, her boldness to face her tormentors to stop them from hurting more people. She's a lot braver than him, braver than he will ever be.

He never thought one day he would be standing here in the eye of the storm that is Edelgard von Hresvelg and saw the changes she brought closely, not only to Fodlan, but also to him. He thought back to the conversation they had not long ago.

"Have you ever consider putting your trust in anyone at all?" She asked one day.

"I trust people alright, princess. I trust you enough to work with you, aren't I?"

"You trust that our goals are aligned. You know exactly what I am asking, don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. You only trust what you think people can accept of you, no more than that. You don't think people want to know your true self, so you keep it close to yourself. But you are wrong. One day it will break you, your true self will fade from existence."

"And why do you care, princess?"

Silence reigned over them until he heard her soft voice whispered her mind that drew his eyes to her face "If you are going to let yourself drift away like that, at least let me keep it because I don't want to see it fade away"

With that last thought, Khalid closes his eyes, his hands still carding through Edelgard's soft silver hair. He finally let himself fell into a deep slumber for tonight, feeling utterly at peace with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing quite blind here, I actually didn't know many things in CF and VW route because I haven't finished them yet, but I heard Edelgard has her own version of history, it wasn't accurate because there is something she's missing, but she knows more than other people that's for sure, and she's doing things her way because it felt justified for her. But I hear VW will reveal things more than CF, that's why Claude and Edelgard discuss things together in this joint route, of course, as they are working together. 
> 
> I really want to finish all the routes before writing, but I don't want to rush my playthrough, couple with the workload of this new semester, it will be some time before I finish with the game. But I do really want to write for these two, so here it is, again.
> 
> That's all for now.


End file.
